CHARMED
ALEXIS RUSSO OF GREEN *Wizards of Waverly Place season: 2,3,4 episode: 118 movie: Movie, Alex vs. Alex *The Haunted Hathaways season: 1 *The Thundermans season: 1 *The Troop season: 2 *Shake It Up episode: 101, 104, 106-113, 121, 201-207 *Hannah Montana episode: 213, 218 *Sonny with a Chance episode: 113 + So Random episode: 103 *Another Cinderella Story, Princess Protection Program, Ramona and Beezus, Monte Carlo, Wendy Wu, A Cinderella Story 3, Sorority Wars, Spring Breakers, Behaving Badly *Dream Out Loud: 2011 spring & fall 2012 spring & fall 2013 spring Adidas NEO: 2013 winter *Kiss & Tell music video: Falling Down, Naturally, Tell Me Something I Don't Know, One and the Same photoshoot *A Year Without Rain music video: A Year Without Rain, Round and Round photoshoot *Here We Go Again music video: Remeber December, Don't Forget photoshoot *When the Sun Goes Down music video: Who Says, Love You Like a Love Song, Hit the Lights photoshoot NATALIE MARTINEZ OF BLUE *Victorious season: 1,2,3,4 clips: TheSlap.com clips *iCarly season: 2 movie: iParty with Victorious *Zoey101 season: 2,3,4 *Big Time Rush season: 1,2,3,4 *H2O: Just Add Water season: 2,3 *Good Luck Charlie season: 1,2,4 *The Troop episode: ''115 *True Jacksong, VP ''episode: 123 *Spectacular, The Boy Who Cried Werewolf, Fun Size *Victorious music video: Freak the Freak Out, Beggin' on Your Knees, Best Friend's Brother, You're the Reason photoshoot *Victorious 2.0 music video: Make it in America photoshoot *Shake music video: Gold CARLY VALENTINE OF CREAM *iCarly season: 2,3,4,5 movie: iParty with Victorious, iGo to Jepan *Victorious season: 1,2,3 movie: iParty with Victorious *Sam and Cat episode: 101-120 *Wizards of Waverly Place episode: 101-117, 119-121 *High School Musical 2, High School Musical 3, Bandslam, Beastly *About You Now music video: About You Now photoshoot *Sparks Fly music video: Kissin' U photoshoot *High Maintenance music video: Dancing Crazy photoshoot *Yours Truly music video: The Way, Baby I, Right There, Put Your Hearts Up photoshoot *V music video: Come Back to Me, Say Ok photoshoot *Identifiied music video: ''Sneakernight ''photoshoot OLIVIA DUNCAN OF YELLOW *Good Luck Charlie season: 1,2,3,4 movie: It's Christmas *Wizards of Waverly Place season: 2,3,4 *Shake It Up season: 1 *How to Rock season: 1 *Phil of the Future season: 1 *The Clique, Lemonade Mouth, Camp Rock, Mean Girls 2, Girl vs. Monster, Cow Belles, Bandslam *All the Right Wrongs music video: ''All the Way Up, You Are the Only One ''photoshoot *Fight or Flight music video: ''Let's be Friends ''photoshoot *Hello My Name Is music video: ''Sneakernight ''photoshoot *Headstrong music video: ''Sneakernight ''photoshoot JOANA JACKSON OF GREY *True Jackson, VP season: 1,2,3 *How to Rock season: 1 *A.N.T. Farm season: 3 episode: ''202-220 *Shake It Up ''season: 3 *My Babysitter's a Vampire season: 1,2 movie: movie *Victorious episode: 305 *Joyful Noise, Rags, Jump In, Geek Charming, Harriet the Spy: Blog Wars, Zapped *So Uncool *Awaken *Keke Palmer *Passion *Zendaya BROOK STEWART OF RED *Brook: Hannah Montana season: 3,4 episode: ''202, 218 ''movie: Movie *Brook: Austin and Ally season: 2 *Brook: Shake It Up season: 3 *Brook: The Last Song, Sex and the City 2, Geek Charming, LOL, So Undercover *Brook: Breakout *Brook: The Time of Our Lives *Brook: Can't be Tamed *Hannah: Liv and Maddie - Liv season: 1 *Hannah: Hannah Montana season: 2,3,4 movie: Movie REBECCA MUNROE OF PURPLE *Sonny with a Chance season: 2 *Jessie season: 1 episode: 201-206, 210, 222-226, 301-324 *Victorious episode: 201, 203-207, 213, 301, 305, 401, 404, 406, 408, 409 *Zoey 101 season: 3,4 *The Suite Life on Deck season: 3 movie: The Suite Life Movie *Camp Rock 2, Princess Protection Program, 16 Wishes, What If, Radio Rebel, Avalon High